A Visit
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Summary inside. I'm choosing OC as the only character because there are so many pairings, and I have so many offspring for these couples- and the occasion offspring of the offspring.


All OC'S in this story are mine. I own nothing else._ The Adventures of Catman and Dinoboy _is my reference to Adam West's voicing of Batman from the _Batman and Robin_ cartoon series and Adam's self voicing of himself and Catman, a recurring Batman parody, on the show _The Fairly Oddparents_.

Ruddy (15), Joan(15) and Sindella West(9): Zatanna and Wally's kids.

* * *

A multi-chapter of my version of kids from the future appearing in their families homes, each chapter will be its own oneshot. Set with the Season One team, post Fate's New Frame Of Mind.

* * *

Three kids from the future arrive to spend time with a certain teenage magician and a cocky speedster along with the rest of their family.

* * *

Zatara, Zatanna, Wally, Ruddy and Mary West, Jay and Joan Garrick and Iris and Barry were talking around the kitchen table in the Allen-West household when a bright flash of light overtook the room. When everyone determined it was safe to open their eyes, they stared in shock at the three kids that were now in the room.

One of them was a red head kid about Wally's height and was wearing a white costume with red zigzag patterns going down the front. He had Wally's freckles and Zatanna's eyes. He was very thin, like speedster thin.

Another, a girl with black hair that looked to be an inch shorter that the boy, wore a costume like Zatanna's, except for the bowtie she wore was red and it was on backwards. She looked like Zatanna except for her eyes were green, like Wally and Zatara's.

The last kid was a girl with red hair and freckles, like the boy, that looked to be six or so years old, she was wearing a red shirt and helmet similar to the ones Jay Garrick, first Flash, wore in his time in the public's eye as a superhero, she wore yellow spandex on the bottom of her uniform with red boots. She too was speedster thin. Her green eyes, much like the other girl's, were alive with happiness.

Before anyone moved, the little girl tackled Zatara. The impact of the tackle sent him and his chair falling off to the side.

"Grandpa Van!" She called.

Zatara made no response, except for an odd noise. The boy was suddenly trying to pull the girl off of him.

"Sin. Let Grandpa Van go now!" He said, tugging the girl

"No!" She said, clutching tighter to Zatara.

"_Tel og!_" Zatara choked out the kneejerk spell as black dots danced in his the corners of his vision.

The girl and the boy, seeing as how he was still tugging her, were sent flying backwards.

"_Noinhsuc eht tcapmi!_" The green eyed girl yelled a spell that made a pile of feathers appear under the two speedsters.

After the two landed safely on the pile, she said "Allow me to introduce me and my siblings. My name is Joan Garrick West." She pointed to the boy "He's my twin, Ruddy Barry West." She then pointed to the girl "And this is our baby, and soon to be middle, sibling Sindella Iris West."

"So, you're mine and Zatanna's kids?" Wally asked, shock evident in his voice

"Yup." The girl, Sindella, said as she attached herself to her future mother this time

"And, you're how old?" Zatanna wondered, looking at the girl

"Nine. I'm slow at growing. But great uncle Barry said that I'll get taller in a few years." She smiled up at Zatanna, Wally's smile.

"We're both fifteen." Ruddy said, a smile across his face.

There was a small period of silence in the young girl detached herself from Zatanna to run around hugging the rest of the room's occupants, aside from her siblings, she then went back to hugging Zatanna.

"We'll have to go back home at the end of the day." Ruddy said "Bart will come get us."

"Who?" Iris asked

"You'll see." Ruddy said

"Let's go get some ice cream." Barry said

"Yeah!" Ruddy, Sindella and Wally said in unison.

"_Smorfinu emoceb lamron sehtolc._"

They all walked to the ice cream shop, drawing attention to themselves when Barry and Zatara got into a fight over which was better: science or magic. The two were ignored by everyone, except for Iris who told Barry that if he didn't shut up that she would never feed him again, thus the argument stopped.

* * *

After their trip to the ice cream parlor, they walked back to the house. They talked for hours and ate dinner together before settling down.

"Can we watch a movie?" Sin asked, taking a seat on the couch.

The adults turned to each other and shrugged in unison after a moment of silence.

"What do you want to watch?" Barry asked

"The original Star Trek." Ruddy said

"The original Star Wars." Joan said

"The Catman and Dinoboy* movie: Revenge of the Flea-People." Sindella said

"Not age appropriate." Zatanna said, pointing to Ruddy and Joan "I suppose." She pointed to Sindella.

Wally had a copy of the movie, for unspecified reasons. Two hours into the movie, which was three hours long- Wally had the uncut director version, everyone fell asleep. Zatara fell asleep on the armchair, Iris fell asleep with her head on Barry's chest- both of them were on the loveseat. Joan and Jay left when it started to get dark, Wally and Zatanna fell asleep on the couch with their kids. Zatanna felt someone tap her on the shoulder, so she opened her eyes to see a teen who looked like Wally.

"Sorry." He whispered, moving over to the three kids next to the two. "You three, come on."

Joan and Ruddy woke up with no difficulty, but Sindella was another problem entirely.

"Barty, carry me.." Said the stubborn, tired nine year old

Bart did as requested, he lifted up the nine year old. He turned to Zatanna "Go back to sleep Zatanna, I'll see you all real soon."

Zatanna's eyes fluttered closed, and the last thing she felt were three kisses-the last one was sloppy, and three tired voices say "Night mom, love you." Soon she drifted off, listening to the credits of the movie that was playing on a loop.


End file.
